The present invention relates to a disconnection-preventing safety device for a liquefied gas bottle valve for use with a quick-coupling connector.
Valves for liquefied gas bottles are often provided at the outlets thereof with quick-coupling connectors, i.e. connectors of the easily connectable and disconnectable type, to minimize the requirements for manual skill in connecting the bottle to the utilization line. However, some dangerous situations have arisen just due to this easy connection (and, therefore, disconnection) between the valve and the quick-coupling connector. Disconnection, in fact, can be easily caused by a shock, an inadvertent manoeuver, or as a result of an imperfect connection, although it does not cause itself any escape of gas even if the valve is open, because a quick-coupling connector is provided with a spring-loaded automatic valve. However, this seemingly riskless disconnection may cause problems: in fact, an absent-minded person might reinstall the connector onto a bottle having an opened valve without checking whether the valves on the user's equipment have been closed, with obvious resulting risks.